deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rohan Kishibe
Rohan Kishibe is a major character in the anime series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventures Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. He later becomes the main character of spin-off manga Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Rohan Kishibe vs Maxwell (By Eficiente) * Pen, Pencil & Chalk Battle Royale (By Eficiente) Possible Opponents * Light Yagami (Death Note) History When he was young, he was often left at his babysitter's house, Reimi Sugimoto. During the night of August 13th 1983, his parents had a important thing to attend to and so Rohan was left with Reimi. He was saved by Reimi at the cost of her own life from the serial killer Yoshikage Kira, but was in shock and couldn't serve as a witness. He intentionally chose to not remember much of this life in his adult years. Rohan first appears as an antagonist to Koichi and Toshikazu Hazamada when they go to his house for an autograph. After they try to sneak a peek of the new issue of his manga, he activates his stand and prevents either of them from attacking him. He then reads their memories, and in doing so, finds out about Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura and others affiliated with the two. He decides to use Koichi and Hazamada as materials for his manga. After using Koichi as his personal "inspiration", Okuyasu and Josuke find out about where Koichi has been going by following him. Rohan attempts to take advantage of Josuke's sensitivity about his hair and force him to open his eyes and be subject to Heaven's Door, but this backfires when Josuke's anger prevents him from recognising Heaven's Door in the manga, enabling him to pummel Rohan without restraint. Rohan's manga, Pink Dark Boy, is suspended for a month as a result of his defeat (though interestingly, Rohan was never shown to have been deformed from being punched by Crazy Diamond). Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities Stand: Heaven's Door * Heaven's Door acts when Rohan's target sees it or an image of it drawn by him, which he can make in mid-air, with a pen or with his finger. Even if Heaven's Door is shown to a target, simply closing one's eyes before seeing it is enough to prevent its abilities from occurring. However, it seems that the target needs to process the image of Heaven's Door's physical appearance in their mind to activate as Josuke was completely immune to Heaven's Door because he entered a blind rage after Rohan thoroughly insulted his hair, despite being presented Heaven's Door's image on paper at point blank range. It can affect multiple targets. * Book Transmutation: Heaven's Door's basic ability is to turn people into books, pages unfurling from their bodies in the shape of wherever it opens from (If from the face, the pages shape is of the person's entire face). The contents of the books contain detailed and absolutely true information on their subject, including physical characteristics, memories and thoughts from their earliest to their latest, personality, and any details on their Stand. Targets may be incapacitated to varying degrees while under this effect. Rohan can neither read his own memories nor perceive memories he shares with his target. Later on, Rohan demonstrates usage of this ability on a chicken leg to determine its expiration date. * A dying person's details are seen to gradually disappear. However, Heaven's Door is effective on both ghosts and the undead (As shown on Reimi Sugimoto, and zombie-like spirits in Rohan at the Louvre). In animals, details comprise relatively literal descriptions. * Occasionally, it is shown that since people under the effect of Heaven's Door literally turn into books, Rohan can also use this forced physical transformation to his advantage. Rohan has notably used this power to unravel Okuyasu's limbs and at another time, save someone from being crushed by two speeding trains by transforming their body into a book and flattening it enough to fit between the trains. * Memory Removal: By removing pages, Rohan causes his target to lose any memories detailed there, along with a proportionate quantity of body mass. Should Rohan receive a substantial amount of physical damage or is knocked near unconscious, the ripped pages will automatically return to its original source. * Write-In Command: By writing into these pages, Rohan may create artificial memories, erase memories, or make highly effective commands. Rohan's target will obey commands written into them closely, even against mental resistance (Despite a phobia of immolation, Okuyasu is forced to hold a lighter to himself). Otherwise impossible tasks may also be made possible (After commanding Josuke to fly backwards at 70 km/h/43 MPH, he does so without external force). Rohan has also given Koichi the ability to speak Italian. While Rohan cannot read his own memories, he may write commands for himself (Writing on his forehead, he commands himself to repress all memory of the events of Rohan at the Louvre, though they return after the command rubs off). Feats * Beat both Koichi Hirose and Okuyasu Nijimura. * Came up with a plan to beat Josuke Higashikata in 0.2 seconds. * Survived a beat down from Crazy Diamond (After dissing Josuke's hair, no less) * Won a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors against a 10-year-old (It more impressive in context, we swear). * Tricked Cheap Trick into looking back in the ghost alley, which sent it to Hell. * Was still able to meet his weekly deadline while under the effects of Made In Heaven (Which accelerates all time in the universe, weeks were going by in a couple of minutes). Faults * Any damage Heaven's Door takes, Rohan takes. * He can't read any memories people have made as ghosts, only their memories of when they were alive. * Rohan has an insane amount of pride (To the point where he will let his house burn and won't put it out until he wins as well as warning Josuke about Highway Star mostly for the sake of being an asshole to his captor). * Requires his target to visually process the image of Heaven's Door to turn them into books. * Was beaten by Josuke Higashikata. * Was beaten by Highway Star. * Was killed by Yoshikage Kira's Third Bomb: Bites The Dust... Twice. Gallery I refuse.png|I refuse Rohan2.png|Koichi-kun Rohan1.png|No tumblr_inline_nbqxqih5xJ1rhbupm.png d7f.gif Heaven's Door's power1.jpg Heaven's Door's power2.jpg Rohan H'sD hax.png b419a18f603cf75753f3d0c6ef1350f8.jpg 1515961897_HEAVENSDOOR.gif|Rohan summoning Heaven's Door Trivia *His voice... Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Artists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Main Protagonist Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Male Category:Formerly Deceased Characters